Lithium sulfur energy storage systems can have an energy density up to 2300 Wh/kg, which is well beyond that of conventional Li-ion batteries. However, practical application of Li—S batteries is still limited by several challenges that result in severe self-discharge and loss of active S, which often results in poor cycling and/or shelf-life. Therefore, a need for improved high energy density lithium sulfur energy storage systems exists.